Nikki's Revenge
by Amber-Rae
Summary: Chapter One thro nine. The beginning of Nikki's revenge on Beatrix Kiddo for killing her mother 12 years ago. R
1. Chapter 1 Stange Visitor

Okay, this is a story of Nikki's revenge on Beatrix, but will she succeed? Please R&R everyone! Please and thank you.

* * *

_You remember Vernita Green a.k.a Copper head? Do you remember her daughter? This is the story of Nikki's revenge on Beatrix Kiddo a.k.a Black Mamba. _

"_**I'm sorry, my intention was not to kill your mother in front of you, but believe me, your mother had it coming. But if you still feel bad about it…I'll be waiting," **_

Nikki had witnessed her mothers murder, and it happened when a tall, blond haired women visited her mother, her mother said that they were friends, and that they had grown-up talk to talk about. So she waited a bit and decided to obey her mother and go to her room. After awhile she was getting thirsty and was thinking about getting a glass of water, that's when she heard a gun shot, she ran to the kitchen, only to realize that her mother was dead, and was stabbed in the chest with a dagger. The blond haired woman turned around, only to see that Copper head's daughter had seen her mother be killed. She walked towards the little girl and told her that if she still felt bad about everything, to come and find her, because she will be waiting. That day has come.

The little 4 year old Nikki was now 16 and was ready to avenge her mothers death. It has took her 12 years, but she was finally ready. Her enemy, that she heard was called Black Mamba, was now 37. Still not old enough to be a push over, but Nikki couldn't wait any longer. She has started her training at the age of 7. That's when a strange visitor had come to her house. The name of the visitor you ask? It was Sofie Fatal. Sofie was deformed and missing parts of her body, Beatrix had cut off her arm and cut off even more parts when Sofie didn't answer the questions she was asked correctly.

As soon as Nikki opened the door to Sofie, Sofie wheeled in and made herself comfortable. She had the little girl listen to her story about the great warrior, Black Mamba, and told Nikki that her mother will only rest in peace if she was killed. From then on Sofie was now like a mother to Nikki, and Nikki was being trained everyday on how to fight and kill. One of the people who trained her was Neville Decrass a former assassin in Tokyo, Japan.

Neville has killed over 700 people and he knew he was going to go to hell anyways, so after he killed one man he decided it wouldn't matter if he killed 699 more. He was also rated one of the top assassins in the world. He was the most skillful with a gun and second most skillful with the sword. Sofie told Nikki that he was going to be her trainer for awhile and that she should listen to everything he says because if she doesn't, then she would be killed and buried in his garden along with 90 other people who didn't listen to him.

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter one! I know it's short, but the next ones will be longer. CC is fine and if you flame i will take it as CC. BUH BYE everyone and i hope i get some reviews on this.

AMBER-RAE


	2. Chapter 2 Widow With Lost Dreams

A/N-Thanks you "Kill Bill Rocks", "Doreen", "Kill Bill Lover" and "Shadow-Rose" for your reviews! P.S. Kill bill lover, Beatrix's daughter is named, BeeBee.

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Widow With Lost Dreams**

Nikki was living with Sofie in small, white, condo near a beach in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place for a little girl to train, at least that's what Sofie had said.

"Are you ready Nikki? This is your first lesson,"

Nikki nodded her head.

"Alright then, I want you hold this pistol and try to shoot a fish," Sofie grinned then looked at Nikki, "This is your first day of training. Come to me when you have shot one, then bring me the body of the dead fish. I'll be in the house.

Nikki grabbed the gun and watched Sofie wheel away into the house. With no other choice she went into the water and attempted to shoot a fish. While doing so she was brought back to her first kill…

"After I teach you a bit Nikki, then I will send you to Neville. That will be your second master. After that you will need to find 'Black Mamba' yourself," These were the words spoken by Sofie when they were in the car. They kept driving until they reached somewhere secluded, finally after hours of driving they had found a small house.

"See Nikki? That house looks nice now, doesn't it?"

Nikki looked over to it, "Yea, but there seems to be people living there,"

Sofie grinned, "Dear, that isn't a problem. All we have to do is get rid of the people,"

"And how do we do that?"

Sofie slowed down to a near stop, and whispered in Nikki's small ear, "We kill them,"

"But we cant do that!"

"Oh yes, we can," She petted the little girls head and took a gun out of the glove box.

"Here sweetie, take this." Nikki took the gun and laid it across her shaking palms.

"What do I do with this?" Sofie took Nikki's hands and positioned them so they were ready to aim and shoot.

"All you do is pull the trigger when you see someone. Ok?"

"But.." Nikki had tears swelled up in her eyes. Sofie glared at her and told her the plan.

"Look, you go in there and act like you need help. They let you in. And you shoot the living hell out of them. Oh and when you kill them, I want to see the blood on your hands."

Sofie pushed her out of the car without listening to what Nikki had to say about all this. Nikki walked over to the white condo and hid the gun in her back pants pocket. She saw a door and knocked on it.

She heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Her heart was beating faster. Nikki got the gun ready and positioned. The door opened, and Nikki pulled the trigger while keeping her eyes closed, a loud boom echoed the empty lot. She opened one eye at a time. She dropped the gun and gasped.

What lied on the floor was an old lady dressed in a white, flowery night gown. She almost reminded Nikki of her own grandmother. Nikki picked up the gun again and went inside to see if there were anymore people, there was no one. She looked at the wall in front of the door. Blood was splattered all over it and the woman's body lied there, as if sitting, blood was smeared down the wall. Nikki had tears streaming down her face. She put her hands up to the bloody wall and rubbed her hands in the blood. She ran out the door and showed Sofie.

"Good job, that was your first kill," She laughed, "But don't worry, there will be many more,"

Ashamed of what she had done Nikki just looked at the ground and watched her tears fall.

* * *

I'm updating some chapters, because they have a bunch of spelling errors, I don't think I altered that much of the story so, you don't have to read all the updated chaps, unless you want to.

Amber-Rae


	3. Chapter 3 A Non Happy Birthday

A/N- Thank you "Doreen", and "Sethcohen34" for ur reviews! Thank you Seth and Doreen for ur nice reviews they made me happy! So anyways, time for me to move on!

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Non-Happy Birthday**

_Before you came to me Sofie, I would've never thought of hurting another being. But now that you have taught me the way of killing and slaying others I can not stop. It is almost as if I crave the smell and look of blood. I want the screams of a helpless person ringing in my ears. I want to be god to them, and decide whether they will live or not. Sofie…you are a very evil person for showing me the way of the warrior._

"Happy birthday Nikki," Sofie wheeled into the kitchen of the cabin. Nikki was already sitting at the table, her thumbs twiddling and her eyes focusing on the table. She looked up, "Thank you Sofie, does that mean I don't have to train today?" Her voice showed a hint of hopefulness.

"No! You have to train everyday, but good news dearie! Today is your final training with me. You are now at least somewhat okay with the gun and I think I showed you all that I can with the sword, which isn't much, considering I have only one arm,"

Nikki looked puzzled, "So does that mean I can fight Beatrix! But…,"

"Hell No! The skill that you have, wont even scratch her, she would kill you in an instant…you are now going to be trained by Neville Decrass. He has mastered the art of the sword and is very well at any type of gun. He will show you much," Sofie looked at Nikki, "My, haven't you grown! You look so much older now. 5 years sure do go by fast, don't they?"

"Yea…I guess so," She got up and took a plate from the cabinet, she set the table for the two of them, "Would you like me to cut the cake now?"

"Don't you want to be sung happy birthday first?" Sofie asked.

Nikki frowned, "No, that's only a song for the ones who wish to live another day." She grabbed a knife and cut the cake.

"Alright then," Sofie set herself to where she wanted to sit, "Well I wont sing, but happy 9th birthday Nikki,"

Nikki shrugged it off and sat down, eating her chocolate cake. She silently wished ,_' Please forgive me God, for I have done wrong, and I still have to do more sins before I meet you up there…If it's not to late already.'

* * *

_

Ya this is a really short chapter, but I'm working on the 4th chapter right now, I just want to make different chapters for different events. Well now Nikki is nine and off to Decrass she goes! I'm really excited for this chapter cuz I think it'll be fun to do. Reviews are appreciated thanks guys! (Tell me ur opinions they help a lot!)

AMBER-RAE


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with Neville DeCrass

A/N- Thank you "Autumn Maxwell" for your reviews! I haven't been writing this fic for a bit so your review made me finish up chapter four! Thank you, for letting me conquer my laziness. lol

* * *

**Chapter 4- Meeting with Neville Decrass**

_The day after my birthday, Sofie woke me up early. Waking up early isn't that weird to me, considering I had to be up by 3:30 AM every mourning to train. But today was different, today was the day that I got to leave Sofie and start my new training with Neville. I was so nervous, but that nervousness was mixed with the feelings of excitement. Is this trainer going to be nice? Is he going to be rough? Am I going to be able to defeat Beatrix with his training? My new trainer is at Tokyo, Japan. It will take us a few hours by plane. Sofie is lying next to me in the chair sleeping. I'm a bit tired too now._

"Nikki! Wake up!" Sofie shakes Nikki with her one arm. Nikki opens up one eye. She sits upright quickly.

"Are we there?" Her voice is shaky, yet she is still excited to meet her new trainer.

"Well almost, now all we have to do is get off this plane, and find Neville." Sofie had buckled up Nikki when the plane was about to land and Nikki didn't know that she was still buckled in. She struggled for a second or so then realized the problem. " Nikki, you have to listen to what Decrass says, and you have to obey his _every _command. If you don't," Sofie gestured for Nikki to come closer then she whispered in Nikki's ear, "He will kill you and bury you in his garden,"

All the happy and excited emotions that Nikki had felt before were gone. "What?" Nikki jumped up her seat. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to scare you into running away. I wanted you to at least be here where you cant back out." Nikki was shaking head to toe.

_**At Neville's Training ground.**_

"Sofie, please don't leave me!" Nikki grabbed Sofie's shirt and wept. "I don't wanna die!"

Sofie slapped her, "Quit that!" Nikki rubbed her cheek and wiped her tears, then nodded her head sadly.

Neville's work place was on top of a hill in a secluded forest. "Nikki, this is where I leave."

"What?" She looked up the hill, "Why?"

"I cant go up the hill in a wheel chair. Besides you're a big girl now, I think you will do just fine going up the hill by yourself,"

Nikki knew better than to argue with Sofie, so without saying good-bye she went up the hill to meet her new trainer. With each step she took a deep breath. She heard rustles within the forest. She began to walk faster, she looked to the side of her. "Ahhhhhh!" She fell to the ground.

"AHAHAHA! Well who is this young un' walking to my manor?" A old man had pinned Nikki down to the ground. Unable to speak with dirt in her mouth, she let out a whimper. "What's that? Do I hear cries of fear?" Nikki tried to spit the dirt out of her mouth. "AHAHAHA! How old are you lil girl?"

"…9..." Nikki turned her face so her cheek was against the ground. "..And…who are…you?…"

"I'm Neville DeCrass," Nikki could see him now. She saw his neatly shaved face, and patched up eye. He looked to be over 70 years old. Her eyes grew big when she saw that he had a hunting knife in his robe. She fainted.

Neville got up and released Nikki from the hold. He shook his head and threw back his head in laughter. "AHAHAHAHA!" He let his head drag down, "You are an amusing one, we're going to have much fun together, young un'" He picked up the fainted girl and brought her up to the training grounds.

* * *

Time to work on Chapter five! See ya when I see you. 

AMBER-RAE


	5. Chapter 5 First Lesson

A/N-Thank you "Autumn Maxwell" , "DeceptiveKindness" and "chris the daywalker" for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 5-First Lesson**

Nikki awoke with a start, she sat upright and looked around. She slowly stood up with one knee and she pushed herself up. Below her was hay, and a pillow. All around her on the brick walls were, sickles, swords, flails, nun chucks, and weapons she couldn't even name. She saw a door to her left and ran to it. She tried to open it, but when she touched the door handle she was thrown to the floor. She winced in pain then ran to the door again, once again she was thrown to the ground when she touched the handle. She felt numb and dizzy. She got up again determined to get out of the room. This time she stayed clear of the door handle, she grabbed an axe that was hanging up on the wall. It was too heavy for her to hold, but she used all the strength she had and lifted it above her head and swung down onto the wooden door. As soon as the axe got within and inch of the door it repelled and flew up and over Nikki's head. She screamed and let go of the axe. She fell to the floor and sobbed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nikki jumped to her feet.

"Who's there?" She ran to the wall that the sound was coming from. She saw a small hole and put her eye up to it. A finger poked her in the eye. "OW!" She fell backwards and put her hands on her eye. She clenched her teeth and refused to cry, but the tears came out anyways. She got up and got the axe again, this time she was immune to how heavy the axe was. The axe was dragged on the ground until she got close to the wall and lifted it up and whammed it as hard as she could to the wall. She did it over and over again, bits of brick and cement were being thrown all around her. While she was chopping down the wall she heard the laughter echo.

Nikki stopped was she was doing, and wheezed. Almost choking on air she said, "Who…are you!"

"You not going to get anywhere by using that axe against a brick wall. AHAHA! You are so stupid, you imbecile,"

Nikki's could feel her face getting hot, "Then how do you suppose I get outta here?" She put her body against the wall and slammed her fists on it. "What are you trying to do to me…?"

"Kill you," Neville pet his eyebrows and grinned. He was going to mess with this young girl's mind. "I'm trying to make you go crazy, it already seems to be working," He heard sobs from inside the building. "But it's always much more fun when I…kill them myself," He walked over to the door and opened it, "Just ki-"

Nikki had grabbed another weapon from the wall and hit Neville with it. She was about to slam her foot on his throat but he grabbed her foot and made her fall. Now Nikki was once again the helpless one.

"Let go of my foot!" She tried to wiggle her way free, but each time she tried he would twist in a way it was not supposed to go. "LET ME GO!" He voice became softer, "please"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Neville was atop of her now, "I could easily kill right now, if I wished." He twisted her foot again and heard her gasp. "but I will let you live," He let go of her, then rubbed his head. "You can do better than that, can't you?" He walked away still laughing.

_Is this my master? _Nikki was shocked at what had just happened. She sat up and rubbed her ankle.

"I hope I can do this…without being killed," She said to herself. She got up and went outside to follow her new master, it started to sprinkle rain.

* * *

I'm sorry chris! I took me 4ever because I got summer on the mind! I had to take exams and plain out 4got about my story and didn't feel up to finishing it. But I did!

Thanks, Amber-Rae


	6. Chapter 6 Showing the Stuff

A/N- Thank you "Autumn Maxwell", "Doreen" and "chris the daywalker2005" for your reviews! It makes me feel so special when people read my stories, thank you guys for sticking with me. Don't worry chris you weren't being too impatient! I needed someone to tell me to write, or it would've just taken longer.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Showing The Stuff**

"So" Neville was sitting cross-legged on a patch of dirt looking at Nikki. He was wearing a white robe with black slippers. Nikki walked closer to him. "Stop!" Nikki quickly halted.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Neville had his eyes closed and seemed to be meditating. "Now, sit,"

Nikki obeyed him and sat down, sitting on her knees. "Now what?"

"From now on, you are to call me Master DeCrass,"

"Ok," Neville glared at Nikki, "Master DeCrass,"

"Good Good Good! Now," He got up and gestured for her to do the same. "I shall get you a sword, and I shall get a sword also,"

"But why do _you _need a sword, Master DeCrass?"

"Because _you _are going to fight _me_," He grinned at her and saw the fear that she was trying to hide desperately.

"Fine I will do what you say, Master DeCrass," She bowed down to him.

Neville was a little shocked from Nikki's sudden courage, but he was quickly cured from that when he saw that her legs were shaking ever so slightly. "AHAHAHA!" He walked away to the shack to grab two swords, his laughter following him all the way there.

Nikki stood up from her bow and looked around to see her surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

Nikki jumped from the sudden loud voice in her ear, "I was looking around, Master DeCrass,"

"Keep Focused!" He slapped her face.

Nikki tried hard to be brave, so she stood there and took the pain, "Yes, Master DeCrass," She looked down.

Neville smiled, he was proud at how well Nikki was taking this, but he was certainly not going to tell her that he was proud. "Now, take this," He handed her the sword, Nikki seemed to be scared to take it, "TAKE IT!"

"Yes Master, Sorry Master!" Nikki grabbed the sword and looked at her master in the eyes. She was not going to show him the fear that he wanted to see from her.

"That's more like it, now show me what you can do," He paused, then said, "I bet I can block every hit you swing at me,"

Nikki got the sword positioned and closed one eye. "Are you sure you want me to do this, Master DeCrass?"

"Yes I am sure, now hit me with what you got, damn it!"

"ok," Nikki whispered to her self. She ran up to her Neville and got down to one knee and swung downward, Neville did a back flip and successfully dodged the hit.

"Come on," Neville shouted.

Nikki got up and jumped in the air then swung down the sword upon Neville's head. He blocked the hit with his sword. Nikki then ran backwards to get more distance from Neville. She raised the sword above her head then brought it back down. She took a deep breath, and went for it. Her footsteps were splashing through the new puddles that had formed from the rain, mud was coming up, she dragged the sword across the ground then when she got close enough to Neville she went down on one knee and swung the sword in circles while she spun around bring herself back up to her feet. She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed her foot with his one hand not being used and twisted it so she would fall. Determined not to give up Nikki got up once again. This was her last chance to hurt him, she turned around then threw the sword towards Neville. Neville ducked by throwing his back backwards and putting his hands behind him. He was now doing a bridge on the ground. Nikki was trying to breathe, this guy was invincible.

"AHAHAHA!" Neville was now laying on the wet ground, "Good fight, young un'. I was quite surprised by all the moves were threw at me,"

He got up, then wiped his forehead with his white robe, his emotions changed instantly, "But the last move you gave me was cheap!" He walked over to Nikki, then grabbed her by the ear, "Never do that again, by doing that you could lose your weapon in a real battle, without a weapon, one is helpless,"

Nikki was in so much pain right now, "Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry Master DeCrass! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough, sorry is not going to make a dumb ass girl a smart one! This earns you a week in the hot box," He let go of Nikki's ear then pushed her to the ground.

Nikki rubbed her ear, "The hot box?"

"You forgot to say Master DeCrass! Another week in the hot box for you!" He lifted her by the hair then dragged her away.

Nikki struggled trying to pull her hair out of Neville's grasp. Nikki didn't know what a "hot box" was, but she was about to find out.

* * *

Okay, chapter 6 is done! Hope you guys like it Bye for now everyone!

Amber-Rae


	7. Chapter 7 The Hot Box

A/N- Thank you "DeceptiveKindness" and "Doreen" for your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Hot Box**

_Master DeCrass is not a nice man…I don't know for sure if I'm going to make out of this alive or not. All I can do now is to know what I am doing this all for, to avenge my mother and kill her murderer. Still though, I feel as if there are secrets behind closed doors, almost as if everyone is hiding something from me. There have always been unanswered questions about mom's past, but I haven't really thought about it until now._

"Master DeCrass! Please let me go!" Still trying to pull her hair from DeCrasses grasp.

"We're almost there…now shut up, before I slit your throat," Neville was having so much fun, he never had such a young pupil. He was enjoying all the fear that he was bringing to her.

Nikki grabbed her hair, but did not tug, because she knew that that would anger Master DeCrass even more. Trying not to argue and not to scream, Nikki held all her emotions inside. Finally Master DeCrass let go of Nikki's hair. She sat up, and rubbed her head, she did not have the voice to talk right now. Neville lifted Nikki off the ground and threw her into a wooden looking building.

"I hope you learn your lesson, my servants shall feed you once a day." Neville turned around and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nikki got up, but hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow" She put her back against the wall and slid all the way down, which wasn't that far. _Master DeCrass has such sick humor._ Looking around, Nikki saw hay all over the floor. There were no windows, but the door had a little slit though the bottom, probably to put food through. The room was small, just enough room for someone to lie down and sit up. It almost reminded Nikki of a coffin but with more of a square shape. The door that she had been thrown through was tiny also, if she was ever going to get out of here she would have to crawl through the door to get out. Nikki lied down on her stomach to see if she could see anything out of the slit. She saw some feet drawing near to the box, she backed up against the wall. She stared down at the slit in the door, and sure enough food was pushed through. She grabbed the food hurriedly and ate with haste. She had not eaten for two days and the hunger was getting to her. While stuffing her face Nikki heard three soft knocks on the door. She put her ear close to the door.

"Yea?" She whispered.

A raspy woman's voice with a Russian accent whispered through the slit, Nikki went closer to the slit to hear, "Look vittle girl, you must not understand what Master used to do vor a living,"

"I do understand, he was an assassin…right?"

"Yes, but you do not seem to be trying hard enough vor him," All the women heard was silence, so she continued on, "Look, I shall help you. I shall try to give you all the guidance I can provide,"

"Really? But why exactly?"

"Look, just trust me. I do not vant to see anymore killings avound here, especially a vittle girl of your age,"

"But… can you get me out of here?" Nikki waited for a reply, but got none. She looked through the slit and saw the woman walk away. Nikki did not know if she could trust this woman or not. Nightfall was setting and Nikki was growing tired, She pushed her empty plate through the slit and put her knees to her chest. She rocked herself to sleep and dreamt of the happy times before her mother's death.

Waking up groggy and unsure of where she was, reality soon came back to her. The box in which she was in started to feel much more warmer than it had been the day before. Nikki was wearing a sweatshirt with a shirt underneath and pants, she took off her sweatshirt, knowing that the box was probably going to get much hotter.

She remembered the Russian woman who had said that she would help her. Nikki, knowing how it felt to be betrayed and lied to, made up her mind not to trust this woman fully. Now sweating she wiped her forehead. She realized that this room did not have a bathroom. She had to go pee desperately right now, but peeing in your own living space reminded Nikki of being an animal locked up in a cage. With no other choice she went into a corner and peed. She put hay over it. She now realized how harsh this was going to be living in here for two weeks. With nothing else to do Nikki lied down and day dreamed of what it would be like to go to school and have a real family.

* * *

**Amber Rae**


	8. Chapter 8 Free at Last

A/N- Thank you "KillBill", "GangstaSummoner" and "GoldRedeemer" for your reviews. Wow! I havent wrote I n a long time and im sorry everyone, this isn't like me. Anywayz here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Free at Last**

A week went by and Nikki felt as if she had lost much weight. With her frail and weak body, she would curl up into a corner and start to cry. Whenever food was pushed through the slit, she would crawl hurriedly towards it and stuff her face, when the food was gone she would then lick the plate clean and lick her fingers. It was quite a sad sight even to Neville, as he could hear the sobbing and laughter through the wooden box. Not even Neville could laugh at such a pitiful scene this little girl was making.

The next day Neville opened the door of the "hot box". He saw the Nikki wince from the light, but rush over to it anyways. She grabbed his leg and looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry. I'll try harder…I swear." With that she passed out.

Neville picked her up and threw on a bed. He left the room and came back moments later with a huge jug of ice cold water. Without no compassion for Nikki whatsoever he threw water on top of her. The moment the water touched her skin, she sat upright and yelped.

"You are too weak to be here…I consider you quitting," Neville looked at Nikki seriously.

"What…?" Nikki got up to her feet and faced Neville, she was outraged, "Why! I stayed in that box for a week, I could been in there for another…You didn't have to let me out you know!…." Her voice grew calmer, "Please Master Neville, give me another chance, I will prove to you that I am worthy of your training."

Neville nodded wanting to see how much more Nikki could handle, he turned around and walked away suddenly he halted. "I killed the woman who told you she would try to help you out." He left.

Nikki thought that maybe she should feel guilty about it, of course it was sort of her fault for the woman getting in trouble. On the other hand though Nikki never asked for help, with a guilt free conscience she fell on the soft bed and slept, only to be woken up a few minutes later.

* * *

Okay this fell really short than I wanted it to be so I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something new up fast. If there are errors in this, please tell me so. Thank you!

AMBER-RAE


	9. Chapter 9 The Warrior's Child

A/N- Here is Chapter 9, I need to get back on track. Thank you Ball and a Biscuit for your review. Thanks for that I realized it was wrong some time ago, but didn't feel like changing it. Oops.

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Warrior's Child**

"Your already, sleeping?"

"mmm?" Nikki rolled over to her side.

"Tsk, Tsk…You know I could just kill you right now, and it would be no loss to anyone," Neville was staring at the young girl hopelessly. He clunked her on the head then laughed. Nikki rubbed her head then sat up. She apologized. "You are always doing something wrong. Can't you do anything right?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away. "You can follow me," He smiled. "We got some work to do, I need to see if you are really serious about this, or if I need more bodies for my garden."

"Yes Master Decrass," She rubbed her eyes sleepily, then soon regretted it, for when Neville saw her do this he clunked her on the head again. She didn't say anything for she knew it would be no good and get her inches closer death. She merely winced and followed her master.

---

It was hours before Nikki was dismissed from her training, and she was wiped out. Neville had pushed her to the extremes and called her every name in the book. Feeling worthless and tired she dragged herself to her bedroom.

_I wonder what Beatrix is doing right now._

---

Well what Nikki didn't expect in all her young years was that Beatrix was not just lying down and accepting her victory against Bill. She was training her young daughter to be an expert at fighting just as she was. She realized that Bill had other people who were probably going to be after her and she didn't want her daughter to be weak and helpless. For the years following Bill's death Beatrix had trained her daughter and tried to give her a normal life, despite all the violence she was accustomed to. B.B. loved her mom, but was also distraught and confused about why her mom had killed her father. The only explanation she could get was that her dad was mean to mommy and hurt mommy very bad. Sometimes she was afraid to ask too many questions so she dealt with the unanswered questions and let her mom be.

After all the years Beatrix had lost, from fighting with the DIVAS, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have a normal life. She was right however, she will never have a normal life and neither will her daughter, for that matter.

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but aren't all my chapters? I'm getting bad with my writing! But nice cliffhanger dontcha think? Maybe not. Anyways guys if you are reading my stories please review when I get a review that's what keeps me going and writing more chapters! 


	10. Chapter 10 BB and Kiddo

A/N Thank you 'Chloe321' for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 10- B.B. and Kiddo**

_Sometimes you take for granted the most simplest of things. Like the little hugs and kisses your parents give you. The simple gestures that show that they love you and would do anything for you. You take for granted the home you live in and the objects that surround you. Sometimes you take for granted the bare essentials entitled to you daily. People tell you how lucky you have it, that some people are poor, have no money, or no parents to care for them. Yet still, still you take for granted all of these things._

B.B. was now nine, home-schooled, and living in another house her mom had moved them into. They had lived all over the place, and whenever B.B. had grown to love the new place she was at, her mom would take her hand and tell her they were going on another vacation and to pack her things. B.B. got used to the daily training everyday with her mother. Her little hands now rough and calloused, used to handling weaponry and such things. She loved her mother so dearly, but that was mostly because she was all B.B. had. No one else in the whole world knew that B.B. existed, at least for all that B.B. knew of.

Her blond haired mother was always so beautiful, and B.B. was told by her mother that she resembled her young self. B.B.'s blond hair, her little petite body, but her personality showed signs of Bill at times and Beatrix would be thrown back to memories of him, but never got herself to carried away with it all. Sometimes she would remember the killings of all the DIVAS and the most chilling memory was that of Vernita Green mostly because Vernita's daughter was left with her mother's body. Beatrix waited for Nikkia, knowing that she would find her and try to kill her, out of all people Kiddo truly knew the feeling of wanting revenge, than no other. She trained her daughter, so her daughter would not be helpless if something were to happen, she felt bad for promising her a normal life and not keeping that promise, but she thought that it was for the best.

B.B. would usually spend her time in her room playing with dolls and using her stuffed animals as her best friends. Her most gleeful of times were, well, she didn't really have any, except for playing with her father and all of the stories that he told her. Tears came to her eyes when she thought about it for too long, but she would always wipe them away for she knew how her mother always wanted her to be strong. She wondered so much of how it was to have friends, and basically a life. She did not despise her mother though because sometimes while B.B. would lie awake in bed she could her mother in her room muttering and sometimes crying in her sleep, this has only been happening recently though and it scares B.B. to hear her strong, fearless mother cry and whimper.

Most days for B.B. she would wake up to see her mother on the couch waiting for her daughter to get up. Then they would train wherever was the most essential place where they could not be seen. B.B. knew a lot of martial arts and she was getting quite impressive at wielding a sword. Beatrix was so proud of her beautiful daughter, but she could see it in B.B.'s eyes that she did not put heart and soul into her fighting.

* * *

I just wanted to show you guys the life that B.B. and Kiddo are living in, before really getting into the story. I hope you like.

Amber-Rae


End file.
